Edge
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Edge and Adam. Two separate parts of the same person. Jeff gets caught in the middle.


**For ****Terrahfry**** and ****JoMoFan-Spot****, to prove that bottoms can be rapists too. Also to start ****Terrahfry, Rhiannamator**** and**** DesertEagle16's**** awesome Friday off.**

* * *

><p>"Uhh," Jeff groaned sinking down into a chair in catering. Matt and Randy both smirked at him.<p>

"What's up this time?" Randy asked.

"I swear someone's stalking me," Jeff sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Last week I thought I felt someone watching me. Then at the house show on the weekend someone stole my underwear out of my bag while I was in the shower." Jeff glared at the sniggering brunettes sitting across from him.

"Someone stole your underwear?" Randy teased. "Seriously? Did you have to go home in dirty ones?"

"I'm glad that you're both so amused," Jeff snapped. "And no Randy, they stole the dirty ones. That's what's so creepy about it." The natural blonde shoved his chair out and stormed out of the room. He would prove it to them. He wasn't crazy.

* * *

><p>Edge grinned sadistically. His blonde victim was suspicious but he was still in the clear. It helped that Jeff didn't know about his evil side, this side of Adam that wanted to hurt people and make them his. Since Jeff had joined the WWE Adam had been losing his mind. Of course that was assuming that he <em>had<em> it in the first place. And yeah, last weekend he had gone into Jeff's bag and stolen his underwear. His blonde had been wearing them in the ring; they had actually been pressed against his cock. They had smelt like him too, it had turned Edge on so much that he'd been forced to jerk off when he got back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><em>Edge quietly unzipped Jeff's bag, reaching in carefully to retrieve something of his. He had to have something, even privately, so that he felt connected to his blonde. His face lit up when he realised that the younger man had shoved the underwear that he'd been wearing in the ring straight into his bag. Edge threw a look towards the showers before removing the black cloth from Jeff's bag and retreating hurriedly, waiting until he got back to his car before lifting them to his nose. It wasn't creepy, he reasoned, it was just until he could bury his nose in Jeff's groin. Just until he could worship the American man with his tongue. Until then he had to satisfy himself with fantasies. So for now he inhaled deeply, moaning at the intimate smell of his soon-to-be lover. No-one could resist him. Especially not when the piece of himself still labelled 'Adam' looked at men with those hazel eyes and pouty lips. He'd have Jeff soon enough. He just had to bide his time. And in the meantime he needed to go take care of himself. He was all worked up due to the younger Hardy boy. Just another thing to add to his list of things he needed to punish him for.<em>

* * *

><p>"Jeff you're over reacting," Matt sighed. "No-one is stalking you. The only person who could follow you constantly would be one of the roster and none of us are that insane."<p>

"Maybe," Jeff agreed hesitantly. "You want anything from the vending machine?"

"I'm good," Matt said watching him walk down the hall. He turned at the cackle of laughter that erupted from down the hallway.

"Hello?" he called walking towards it. "Is anyone there?" When he received no answer he scoffed and started walking back to his brother.

"Hearing things," he muttered. "Crazy blonde, infecting me with his crazy ideas." Unfortunately for Matt that was his last coherent thought before his world went black.

* * *

><p>Jeff walked towards the vending machine, irritated with Matt. That was why, when his world went black, he wasn't surprised that he hadn't heard anyone sneak up on him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Matt?" Jeff blinked, trying to see where he was but quickly found that he was blindfolded. Calling out for his brother was a natural response seeing as how the last thing he remembered was talking to him.<p>

"Nope, guess again." Jeff strained, reaching for the blindfold to get rid of it only to be stopped. He pulled on his wrists experimentally and was alerted to the problem by the jangle of metal.

"Handcuffs? Really?" he snapped. "You've had your fun now let me go." The other person in the room laughed.

"You really think it's going to be that easy?" Jeff squinted as the blindfold was removed.

"Hi there Jeffy, remember me?"

"What the fuck Edge?" Jeff yelled. "Was there a reason I'm here or do you just get off by tying people down and blindfolding them?"

"Oh my precious little Jeffery," the older blonde sighed. "I've wanted you forever. And then Matt had to screw everything up." He scowled before smiling again. "No matter. I've dealt with him." Jeff's jaw dropped.

"What did you do to him?" he snarled lunging at the Canadian, forgetting that his wrists and apparently his ankles were handcuffed to the bed.

"Oh nothing much," Edge said, running his finger down Jeff's chest. At the feel of skin on skin Jeff looked down and immediately panicked when he noticed that he was naked and Adam only had his underwear on.

"I just left a present for Jay," Edge continued, bringing Jeff back to the conversation. "I even put a bow on it." At those words the older blonde appeared to get lost in thought.

* * *

><p><em>Edge hummed to himself as he handcuffed Matt Hardy to his best friend's bed. Jay had been lusting over the brunette and he knew that once he saw his gift he would never leave him. He had stripped the brunette completely, stroking his cock patiently until it responded to his attention, before tying a piece of gold ribbon around the base. Jay would take care of him.<em>

* * *

><p>"You're a freak," Jeff snarled, struggling with his bonds. "When I get out of here I'm going to kick your ass so hard..." He was cut off by the sound of Edge cackling.<p>

"After the best experience of your life? I don't think so," he sniggered. Jeff could do nothing more than stare.

"If you think that you raping me is going to be the best experience of my life then you're even more insane than I thought," he got out finally. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole if my life depended on it!" Edges expression darkened.

"Just for that you're not getting lube," he muttered.

"Adam wait," Jeff protested as he climbed on the bed. "You don't want to do this, what if it got out, oh FUCK!" The last part was almost screamed. Edge had taken his cock straight into his mouth, sucking on it to get the American man hard.

"Stop, please stop," Jeff begged. Edge pulled off and grinned devilishly.

"Ok," he agreed, stroking his own dick menacingly.

"Shit," Jeff hissed, bracing himself for pain. "Adam!"

Instead of entering him as he'd expected Edge had straddled Jeff and sunk down on him. The older blonde rested his hands on Jeff's shoulders, breathing heavily and obviously trying to adjust.

"Fuck Adam, did you even prep yourself?" Jeff asked in concern. It wasn't concern for the blonde raping him of course, it was concern that his dick was about to be ripped off. Or at least fall off due to lack of blood flow.

"No...gotta be punished...wrong...so wrong...shouldn't be doing this..." Adam babbled.

"Adam stop!" Jeff yelled once he saw the blood coating his dick. His yell seemed to bring Adam back to himself.

"Oh god, Jeff," he whispered pulling himself off the captive blonde. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." With that he grabbed a towel from the floor and ran out of the room.

"Adam?" Jeff called after him. "Adam! Uncuff me!" When the Canadian blonde didn't come back Jeff let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Fuck!" he yelled at the empty room. He was cuffed, hard and his dick had just been raped. Life sucked.

* * *

><p>"Jay!" Adam screamed frantically, knocking on his friend's door. "Jay! Open up!" The long-haired blonde had tears rolling down his cheeks. Jay opened the door.<p>

"Adam, what's wrong?" he asked cupping the blondes face in his hand.

"I did something bad," Adam sobbed. "Something that I shouldn't have done."

"Shh," Jay soothed pulling the blonde into his room by his wrist. Adam saw Matt passed out in Jay's bed, a serene smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," he got out. "I didn't know you had company. I'll just go." Jay sunk down on the couch and pulled his friend down to sit next to him.

"Don't be ridiculous," he scolded. "You know that you always come first. And what do you mean you didn't know? You left him here." Adam stared at him until Jay got up and brought the note over to him.

_~Jay,_

_Enjoy your present. _

_Edge~_

Adam started crying heavily again.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I didn't mean to." Jay stroked his hair comfortingly.

"Adam what's going on?" he asked softly. "It's not like you."

"There's a part of me that acts up sometimes," Adam said between sobs. "It's the section of me that I've labelled 'Edge'. When I get lonely, or I really want someone he comes out and takes what he wants."

"You're still not making sense," Jay said. "What specifically made you act like this?" Adam sat up and wiped his eyes, hiccupping every so often.

"I've wanted Jeff for a long time now," he explained softly. "You've been so caught up with your life lately that I guess I've been feeling neglected."

"Oh Adam," Jay sighed softly.

"Edge must have come out," Adam continued. "When I came back to myself I was fucking myself on his dick and he was tied up." Jays jaw dropped.

"Adam," he started.

"I know!" Adam cried out. "It was wrong and I don't know why I did it!" Jay sighed and wrapped his arm around his fellow Canadian. He glanced over his shoulder to see Matt pulling on his pants. The brunette smiled gently at him before slipping out the door, presumably to help his brother.

"Shh," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the long-haired blondes head. "It'll be ok baby. It'll be ok."


End file.
